Usuário:Pebolim/Arquivo de Discussão:Outubro de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário Diovos, do mês de Outubro de 2011. Cartões de Título da 1ª Temporada Sem Logo Oi Diovos. Hoje eu lembrei de uma coisa. Eu sei onde achar todos os cartões de título da 1ª Temporada; no Terra TV. É só eu usar a Ferramenta de Captura do Windows. Qualquer coisa, me responda. Valeu! TheMatheusoares Teste (mandar mensagem) Deu certo. TheMatheusoares 18h39min de 9 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat! TheMatheusoares 23h39min de 9 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Deixa pra lá, o chat tá com problema. Olá :) Hi Diovos, I'm luvmy18, I saw your user page and I want to know how you make your images gif, can move, is that I want to put a gif image on my user page in Spanish. I've tried putting a gif image of Candace on my spanish user page, but when I do, the image does not move :(, Please, I hope your answer ••★Luvmy18★•• (♪ Dejame un mensaje!!! ♪) 05h03min de 10 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Really... Thanks! Well ... I speak better English than Portuguese, I will speak in English too :). Thank you for the program, now I make better my gifs :D (I uploaded two gifs with that program). And about iTunes ... I've always wanted to know how to download Phineas and Ferb episodes on my IPod, I know something about this; but I'll ask you in the chat one day... and again thanks! :) ••★Luvmy18★•• (♪ Dejame un mensaje!!! ♪) 20h01min de 10 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado Pela Foto! Diovos, eu saí do chat, porque ele tava dando problema. Eu não tõ consegindo entrar. Escrevi esta mensagem para lhe agradecer pela foto do Kevin Destruição. Muito obrigado, Diovos! Valeu mesmo! TheMatheusoares 19h17min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Diovos, não estou conseguindo entrar no chat! É sério! Quando eu uentro só aparece dois tils "~ ~", e cada coisa que eu digito, sai isso. Com você está acontecendo o mesmo? TheMatheusoares 19h20min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Não tem jeito, não estou conseguindo entrar! Não acredito, problema no chat de novo! Que droga! :( VOLTOU! Diovos, consegui entrar no chat, agora! Se não der certo com você, desligue e ligue o seu PC, pois foi isso o que eu fiz! TheMatheusoares 19h30min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Muitissimo Obrigado! Oi Diovos! Tudo bem, agora vou tomar cuidado, concerteza! E muito obrigado por mandar a mensagem! Valeu! TheMatheusoares 20h54min de 17 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Pedido de amizade Oi, podemos ser amigos? MarP&F. Chat Está Horrível! Diovos, não é só com você. Comigo está acontecendo isso também. Está desde ontem, mesmo. Eu tive que entrar umas zilhões de vezes ontem e hoje, para conseguir entrar. Vamos esperar até este final de semana, senão, o jeito é mandar uma mensagem para a Wikia. Vamos esperar, e torcer para que ele volte ao normal, logo. Usuário Discussão:TheMatheusoares Imagem OK Diovos, mas a edição das três músicas de halloween ficou boa? ShakeHeitor